


Fire

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can see the fire in Aomine's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> AU-verse, and it's pre-slash! Here's a drabble thing I did some time ago!

He can see the fire in his eyes. 

Normally those eyes are bored and disinterested, frequently flicking from one object to another. Nothing seems to be able to hold the teenager’s interest for long.

Kise knows, because he likes to watch the tanned teen. Don’t get him wrong, he isn’t a stalker of any sort! He just finds the teen to be relatively more interesting than anyone else in his class. Okay, he isn’t more interesting but rather, extremely interesting. 

It isn’t his fault! He isn’t creepy! Or maybe he might seem a bit creepy, but that isn’t his intention! It’s just that Aomine Daiki-san has a certain aura to him that nobody can match! It’s all Aomine-san’s fault that he’s attracted to him!

Um, not really attracted, but he was just… really interesting! Yeah! 

Anyway, back to the topic! Kise was watching Aomine-san (again) from the corner of his eye, and instead of the usual bored look, he had a certain sparkle in his eyes. 

Why? What happened? Why is he so happy today? Granted, he knew next to nothing about the teen, so obviously he wouldn’t have the answer. 

What better way than to find out?

And so Kise began on his little mission of finding out what had gotten Aomine so fired up.

He tailed Aomine after class, expecting there to be some huge secret that he would unveil, heart pumping quickly in excitement and anticipation. 

Kise creeps into classroom after classroom, paranoid of getting caught. Fortunately enough, Aomine seems to be so absorbed in his unknown task that he doesn’t take notice of someone following him. 

It still does doesn’t assure Kise that he won’t be caught though, and he continues hiding into little corners, fervently hoping Aomine doesn’t see him.

Eventually Kise is led into the gym, and he is very confused. What could be in there? He had been expecting some confession or something gossip-worthy, but what could happen in a gym, of all places?

Curiously he peeps in, just in time to see a red-haired boy high-fiving Aomine-san. Who in the world is that…? 

He sees Aomine’s usual, wry grin morph into a wide smile as he barked a laugh, something he hasn’t seen before. 

It’s… dazzling. It makes his heartrate rise in intensity, and he can’t help but feel self-conscious, all of a sudden. He doesn’t dare to look at Aomine-san for a few seconds after that, the sounds of his laughter echoing within Kise’s mind.

It’s obvious that Aomine and the red-haired teenager are good friends as they start to chat animatedly, but Kise’s attention is focused on Aomine. He watches as Aomine’s friend throws him a basketball and suddenly, everything is in motion.

He watches Aomine, his movements so fluid and smooth it’s beautiful and slightly unbelievable. Aomine is tall and ought to have awkward movements, as is common, but none are present. How is it possible? Kise can’t help but stand rooted to his spot, eyes fixated on Aomine.

It’s only for an instant, but the tanned teen turns behind and reaches for the ball, directly looking into Kise’s eyes. 

Immediately Kise hides behind the gym doors he has been peeking from, swearing and hoping that he hasn’t been seen. He can’t give Aomine-san a bad impression! He can’t ever let Aomine-san know he has been looking at him! 

But then he rewinds back to that little moment they might have had, and he remembers those eyes.

He can see the fire in those eyes.

It captivates him, it touches him, it reaches out to him and stares straight through his soul. He has never known it possible and it scares and excites him all at the same time.

He feels warm.


End file.
